Needing You
by Chibi Mizuki
Summary: AU Life has always been simple and orderly for Kenshin however when the naive Kaoru charged into his life he started to experience the unexpected.


**Author's Note:** Rurouni Kenshin and Co is not mine and will unfortunately never be mine V_V

 So don't sue me I am just a poor student who has a unhealthy obsession with Kenshin ^^

This is based on the hit romantic comedy in Hong Kong…**_Needing you_**…

Starring Andy Lau and Sammi.

Forgive me for any OOC.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter one 

"What do you mean you don't want to?" Kaoru frowned grasping her cell phone tightly "Enishi I thought we agreed on getting married as soon as possible."

"Kaoru there is no need to rise your voice at me, of course we will get married but not now okay, my business has just started and I need some time to have things get going…"

"But you…"

"Honey pie if you love me you will understand right? Just not now we have to wait for another few years when the business is running smoothly and then we can get married."

"But…"

"Remember I love you baby."

"Can't we…"

"I'm really busy right now I'll call you back later."

 dooooooo……………

Kaoru slammed her flip top phone on to her disk. When will the business be running smoothly? It has already been 3 years since the Enishi has started his computer company, 5 years since they have been together. Just how long was she supposed to wait? She could feel her anger rising rapidly. She shook her head slightly to clear up her mind and took some deep breaths. No, she must control her anger or else if Enishi hears about this he will not be pleased.

"Oh no there she goes again." A short pregnant colleague whispered.

"I heard that she goes out of control frequently."

"Too bad and I thought she looked good too."

"What is she doing?"

"Is that why they kicked her out of the other department?"

Ignorant of all the gossips around her, Kaoru stood up abruptly and charged into the ladies room. Everyone in the office stood up from their chair and watched in anticipation as she slammed the door after her. 

Stillness filled the large office.

After five minutes of silence people begun to resume their work.

"Well that wasn't too bad."

"I thought they said she goes nuts."

"They must have exaggerated."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Sounds of broken glass echoed through the air and then silence…

"Good morning Mr Himura." The young receptionist smiled prettily at the gorgeous manager coming in.

"Good morning." Kenshin replied, completing the daily ritual and briskly walked towards his office.

"Good morning Mr Himura." His personal secretary greeted him as she trailed behind him with a notebook "the meeting you have at 10 o'clock for this morning has been cancelled and will be rescheduled at the same time for the day after. There is a client coming in this afternoon at 2:30 to discuss with you about our company's latest product."

"That would be Mr Hinata?" 

"That's correct. Our new staff has arrived today from the other department and her name is…" She stopped when she collided with Kenshin's back.

"Ami tell me why is my entire staff standing outside the ladies room when they should be working?"

"That would be our new staff I was talking to you about…" Ami begin, she swallowed uneasily when she saw Mr Himura's eyes narrowed ever so slightly with impatient and quickly explained "she has a reputation for losing control from the other department, it seem to be the case that she is having another round of her episode before you arrived."

"Who signed the papers to accept her transfer?" he demanded.

"Eh…" 

 "Well?" Kenshin turned around and glared at her.

"Mr Himura…you…you did." Ami chocked out looking down at the carpet.

Kenshin forwned. He would never have made this mistake, every one of his staff was hand picked by him and every damn one of them was worth the high salary they received. But look at them now! His well-organized staffs was now all standing around like a bunch of groupies, who does this women think she is to destroy what he worked so hard for.   

"Mr Himura, remember how I told you about her but you said that would not be a problem because of her productive work?" Ami asked softy.

Kenshin frowned as he remembered a bits and pieces of the conversations. Without another word he stalked across the office towards the crowd. 

"Kaoru!! Are you okay will you let us in?" 

"I hope she didn't kill her self."

"Someone try to find the keys to open the door."

"Kaoru!!"

"Ah good morning Mr Himura." A chorus of greetings followed as soon as the other staff members noticed him and swiftly moved out of his path.

Kenshin stood directly in front of the door and demanded Kaoru to come out.

He waited patiently for a few seconds. 

"You have a job to do Miss, come out now or I will come in and get you." Kenshin growled. 

Once again silence greeted him.

"Oh my god, can you smell it?"

"Is that blench I smell?" 

"Don't tell me she is drinking blench!"

A collective gasp went through the crowd.

This was quickly getting out of hand. 

"Everyone back away from the door." Kenshin commanded, backing a good distance away from the door he quickly ran across and slam his full weight on to the door. After a couple of times the door eased open. As soon as he stepped into the ladies room the smell of blench assaulted his nostrils. Not sure what to expect Kenshin cautiously looked around with his staff following closely behind him. 

Small pieces of shattered crystal glass littered across the marble floor, Kenshin's muscle tensed, afraid to see a trial of blood on the floor. What he saw in the cubicle stunned him. A teenage sized girl was sitting on the floor and was frantically scrubbing the toilet bowl.

Kaoru slowly turned her head around when she heard a trial of heels clicking against the floor. "Do you want to use the toilet, I'm so sorry but you can't use it until I am finish with it and I will finish quite soon, if you can't wait you can go to the next cubicle." Then turned her attention back to her task.

Kenshin clenched his teeth together as he tried to control his temper. Who would know what the hell she would do next if he unleashed his anger on her? Better to hold his temper in check for now. He turned around and saw how cosy the ladies room had become. 

"Out! All of you have work to do so see to it now."  

"Hey be careful, I accidentally broke the vase so there are small pieces of glass every where which I still need to clean up." Kaoru called out to the line of people rushing out. She really didn't mean to break the crystal vase; it was such a beautiful piece too but in her hurry to clean the sink she accidentally knocked it over.

"Miss, I would like to ask why you are cleaning the toilets when I paid you good money to do other task?" Kenshin asked calmly.

Kaoru looked up at the man in front of her, she noticed he had his long red hair tied around at the nape. His throat bare due to the lack of a tie. Could this be her new manager? 

"I prefer you to answer my question in the new 10 seconds." His voice was laced with authority and sarcasm. This has got to be her new boss.

"The toilets were dirty so I decided to clean them." She answered.

"I didn't know you preferred this job instead. If you want you can apply for it when there is vacancy but for now take off those bloody gloves and go out and do what you are paid to do." Kenshin turned around and left before he loses his complete control.

Kaoru could feel her anger rising once more. Why are all the men in her life so bossy? All she wanted to do was to release some of her anger, its not like she was causing any trouble. The stupid toilets will be better off after she clean it. The anger that she had worked off before from all the scrubbing was quickly returning with vengeance. Unaware she broke the toilet brush she held in her hand in half as her thoughts swiftly changed directions.

And why won't Enishi marry her? He said he didn't like her participating in any of the martial arts she loved so much and so she stopped. He liked her hair long and left down; he liked her to be soft spoken, to put on make up, to do house work and so she had done everything she hated just to accommodate him. But why won't he marry her like he had promised years ago. Kaoru stood up and tried to collect her thoughts together. _Calm down girl Enishi loves you and eventually like he said we would get married, he tells you that he loves you everyday. Just to be with him now is more then enough, its not uncommon for people to get married in their late 20s_, _Hell she is just in her mid 20s, still a while to go._

As soon as she took a few deep breaths and cleaned up the mess she made, she felt more then prepare to tackle the office work waiting for her outside.

Kenshin stood outside his office as he patiently waited for the girl to come out. Who would have thought such a small slender girl could cause so much trouble. His eyes narrowed seeing his target walking warily back to her desk and sat down. He sighed with relief and walked back to his own desk hoping her so-called episodes have finished for the day.  

Kaoru nearly jumped from her seat when her mobile phone started to vibrate, she quickly grabbed the phone and connected the call.

"Honey pie, are you okay?"

"Yes I am alright now." Kaoru smiled at the thought of being able to see him tonight.

"Good. Listen love, about the dinner date tonight I'm so sorry I can't make it. There is this emergency business deal I have to go to…"

"But…" she could hear her heart shattering into pieces.

"Go home and have dinner with your folks and I will ring you later. Remember I love you." 

dooooooooooo……………. (phone hanged up)

Kenshin jolted from the racket Kaoru was making, he was just getting engrossed into his work when he heard Kaoru screamed. Irritated Kenshin pushed his chair back and stood up _I am going to kill that women…_

His door flung opened before he could take a step showing a wild-eyed Kaoru stalking towards him.

"I want to have a day off…" Kaoru muttered.

"This is your first day and you are asking for a day off?" Kenshin asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I want a day off." 

Kenshin sat down and picked up his pen "No, denied."

 "I want a day off." Kaoru asked again more forcefully this time.

"You can get a day off on Sunday when everyone gets a day off as well." Ignoring Kaoru, Kenshin picked up a contract and started to read.

"I am resigning now so I have the right to leave." 

Kenshin reluctantly looked up, was this girl for real? This might be the only saving grace of the day but if she left who would fill her place…it would take at least two weeks to find someone.

"Even if you are resigning it will be one month before you can leave." 

"I want to go NOW" Kaoru slammed both palms on to his desk. "I mean now!"

Kenshin raised one eyebrow in surprise, was this girl that desperate, he caught himself wondering what triggered her off to react in such away, was she always like this? It might not be a bad idea to let her go today, no point keeping a demented women in the office just to drive him crazy for the rest of the day.

"Fine. Have your bloody day off."

Kaoru muttered her thanks and quickly left before he could change his mind.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Thank you miss, that comes to the total of (NZ)$350.99. Would you like to pay by cash or card?" The sales lady asked politely.

"Card" Kaoru smiled and was having difficulties juggling the twelve shopping bags at once. After leaving the office she went on a major shopping spree to give her self a well deserved retail therapy session and like always the tricked worked splendidly…as long as she didn't think about the cost.

"Oh sorry can I answer my phone first?" she could feel her mobile phone vibrating. Dropping all of the bags she frantically searched for her mobile phone.

"Hello, this is Kaoru speaking."

"Kaoru love I'm just checking on you."

"Every things fine." Kaoru smiled brightly. Even when he is busy at least Enishi always rang up to check if she was ok.

"I rang up also to remind you not to go on a huge shopping spree"

Kaoru immediately lost all traces of smile.

"Don't forget last time, did u know how much you wasted?" Enishi's questioned in annoyance "You can't go buying everything in sight every time we have a small disagreement, when we get married how can I trust you not to waste all our hard earn money."

"Of course not, I am not on a huge shopping spree" Kaoru used her other hand to block out other shoppers' voices "how can I be shopping when I am still at work?"

"Good, I have to go now, the client is waiting for me. Remember I love you." 

Doooooo…..

Kaoru sighed looking down at her last exploits. What was she going to do?

"Miss?"

"Oh sorry, I don't think I will take these now." Putting her phone back in place Kaoru picked up her shopping bags and made her way to the door when she heard a familiar voice across the mall.

Was she imagining or was it really Enishi's voice? But shouldn't he be with a client now.  Kaoru quickly scanned the crowd and soon spotted the person she was looking for, she smiled thinking to give him a surprised when she saw Enishi embrace an unfamiliar girl.

"Pumpkin pie do you miss me? I missed you so much." Enishi cooed and kissed the long hair girl on the cheek "I love you."

"Of course and I love you too" she tiptoed and kissed him on the lips "where should we go and have dinner to night love?"

"How about coming over to my place for dinner and then we can get cosy."

"That sounds great." She laughed and pulled him along.

 Dropping all the bags, Kaoru could only stare stupidly at the loving couple as they disappeared into the crowd.

====================================================================

Please Review and tell me what you guys think and if I should continue. 

Kaoru may seem weak and totally out of character but believe me she will change as the story goes on.

She is currently unstable due to the fact that she is unable to release her stress in the normal manner…but that makes her seem like she has O.C.D..V_V


End file.
